


Haunted Nights

by archaeologist_d



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Fear of Death, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaeologist_d/pseuds/archaeologist_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the nights that haunted Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Nights

Every night, with ever-present torment, Merlin suffocated in smoke, choked on the acrid odour of cooking meat, felt ropes pulling rough across his wrists, trembled under heat-sharp agony.

Merlin didn't try to escape. His nightmares were, after all, a fitting punishment for things he’d done in destiny's name.

But one spectre would not let him rest no matter how much he begged for it. Drove him to shudders, grief, and breathless desperation each night.

Because Merlin knew, if he were ever caught, the man for whom he’d given so much would stand on the castle balcony and watch Merlin burn.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the BBC version of Merlin; BBC and Shine do. I am very respectfully borrowing them with no intent to profit. No money has changed hands. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
